Access card systems, such as those used for entry into secured buildings, often use radio frequency identification (RFID) or are swiped to provide and/or verify a security credential. Such systems may involve moving the card past a magnetic pick-up head at a calibrated rate, within some tolerance. If the user does not swipe the card at the correct speed, a magnetic system may not correctly identify the card.